1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an assembly of an electronic device casing and a heat-dissipating module, more particularly to an assembly of an electronic device casing, a heat-dissipating module and a waterproofing module.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to achieve a better heat-dissipating effect, a conventional electronic device (e.g., a portable computer) is provided with a heat-dissipating module that is placed in a casing of the electronic device and that includes a fan, a heat-dissipating fin base and a heat pipe. Heat produced during operation of the electronic device is conducted via the heat pipe to the heat-dissipating fin base, and dissipated through the operation of the fan. To obtain better air ventilation, at least one opening is required to be formed in the casing of the electronic device for the fan to expel hot air therethrough from the electronic device. Nonetheless, the opening undesirably allows fluid and dust to enter the casing of the electronic device, thereby adversely affecting the operation of other elements of the electronic device. This issue is more critical to electronic devices that require relatively high waterproof and dustproof effects to work properly.